


Remembrance

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: "The way to a man's heart is his stomach." Her mother had always said.
Relationships: Akizuki Shiho/Fujita Zenkichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	Remembrance

Shiho doesn't remember much of her mom aside from the way she stood by her dad, doting and proud; after all, she died when Shiho was a kid. Now sixteen and through so much more, she hardly remembers anything at all — even the memories of Kyouichi fade through time, even her dad’s despite their years. Her dad’s old friends remark about her. _You have your mother’s eyes._ Shiho hardly remembers her mom, nor her ruby eyes, but she remembers her words and the way her laugh lilted as she spoke, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, Shiho- _kun_."

Shiho remembers looking down at her own, young with pudge, but not rotund like her dad’s. Her mom seemed happy in the kitchen. Shiho takes the advice and tries it. She tumbles her way through unfamiliar tools, tries at baking sweets, deserts, pies, and everything that’ll make Zenkichi’s recovering smile reach his eyes. Unsurprisingly, she fails.

But he’s good at it. Zenkichi transforms disaster into an indulgent delights, and when her mouth bursts with flavor, a happiness she’s never seen on him reaches his eyes. She can’t remember her mom, but she knows she’s more like her dad.


End file.
